Behind Every Doors, Theres You
by MinaHhaeElf
Summary: Jika kebaikan membuat siapapun menjadi salah faham, dan menjadi berharap? Bagaimana Donghae akan bersikap?/ "Ingat, Kyuhyun sakit!"/ [Oneshot - KiHae] [SEQUEL] with WonKyu? KyuHae? Silahkan dibaca saja. But no bash ya? :'))
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Behind Every Doors, Theres You**

**Cast/pair : Kibum-Donghae/KiHae**

**Genre : Romance - semiangst? **

**Summary : Saat dimana, ketika cinta tersebut diuji dengan sangat hebat.. Mampukah?**

** [ONESHOT]**

.

_"Tak bisakah kau mencintaiku sebentar saja, hyung? Cinta yang sesungguhnya?"_

Sebuah lorong rumah sakit, menjadi saksi bagaimana dirinya menapak lelah disana. Melangkah dalam ragu, dengan lutut yang kian melemas, karena hatinya begitu cemas. Cemas, hingga dapat mengundang genangan air di kedua sudut matanya.

Langkahnya, yang nyatanya tak seorang diri. Ditemani langkah kecil di sampingnya, menemaninya, mengiringi langkahnya, dengan jemari mereka yang saling bertautan, meski sunyi. Bibir mereka terkatup rapat, tak saling menyapa satu sama lain.

Dari langkah yang sekian banyak itu, sejak awal mereka menginjakkan kaki di lantai rumah sakit, tempat yang berbau obat tersebut, entah langkah keberapa, akhirnya suara tangis dapat terdengar. Juga, suara ribut yang lain, yang tak mampu mereka artikan, karena tertangkap samar. Hanya isakan-isakan kecil yang terdengar jelas.

Tangisan yang membuat dia, semakin ragu dalam langkahnya, lantas berhenti. Langkah itu berhenti, disertai tegukan ludah yang teramat sulit baginya. Sedang sosok di sampingnya, terus berjalan, dan tak lepas, terus menggenggam jemarinya, membawanya untuk tetap melangkah.

"Kibumie.." panggilnya dalam getar ketakutan, enggan untuk melangkah lagi.

Kibum. Kibum. Ia menyadari perhentian langkah yang terjadi dari dia yang jemarinya terus ia genggam. Diliriknya sosok itu, yang kini tengah memandangnya. Dapat Kibum lihat, ketakutan, kecemasan di wajah itu. Kibum, mengerti.

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_.." ucap Kibum lembut, mencoba menenangkan sang _hyung _yang nyatanya, tengah menahan tangisnya kini. Wajahnya memerah sudah, seakan genangan air itu siap tertumpah. Bahkan ketika Kibum mendekat, dan memberikan satu pelukan disertai usapan di punggungnya?

"Aku takut.." ia hanya mampu berujar lirih meski tetap, memegang ucapannya beberapa waktu lalu, pada Kibum, dimana ia katakan, "_aku tak akan menangis, Kibumie!"_

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya. Dia, baik-baik saja.."

Tak ada jawaban setelahnya. Hanya dia yang memeluk Kibum erat, menumpahkan segalanya disana. Meski tetap, Kibum seolah menariknya, menuju pada kumpulan orang dalam jumlah yang tak banyak, mendekat ke arah mereka.

**...**

"Donghae!"

Benar saja. Sekumpulan orang itu? Satu pasangan suami istri dengan usia mereka yang sudah separuh baya, juga seorang wanita, seorang gadis yang rupawan, menyambut kedatangan Donghae dalam haru, juga kesedihan yang langsung saja mereka curahkan.

"Maaf aku datang terlambat, aku.."

Donghae mencoba bersikap seperti biasa. Ia cemas, dan bersedih, seperti apa yang diharapkan. Seperti apa lagi? Haruskah berbahagia mendengar seseorang terdekat kita, menyambangi ruangan gawat darurat di sebuah rumah sakit? Tentu tidak, bukan?

Di antara mereka, dia yang seperti sosok ibu itu, dengan tangisnya memeluk Donghae, dan menangis dalam pelukan Donghae. Sedangkan dia yang terlihat bagai sosok ayah itu, mengangguk pada Kibum, yang memang datang bersama Donghae. Ia mendekat, lantas menepuk lengan Kibum sejenak. "Terima kasih telah datang kemari.." ucapnya.

Sedang sosok wanita dewasa, yang juga tengah dalam kalutnya, segera menunjuk sebuah ruangan, seolah mempersilahkan Donghae dan Kibum untuk memasukinya. Ia berkata, "Kyuhyun di dalam.."

**...**

Dengan langkah berat, Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih tenang dalam tidurnya. Terbalut wajah yang begitu pucat, membuat hatinya mencelos, bahkan seakan kusut di dalam sana. Tak sedikitpun ia bicara, hanya memandangnya saja, bahkan enggan terduduk. Hanya berdiri di sisi ranjang putih itu.

Memakan detiknya..

Menghabiskan menitnya..

Hingga datang Kibum, mendekat pada Donghae. Mendekat pada Kyuhyun. Menggapai jemari Kyuhyun setelah ia mengambil sebuah tempat untuk duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada disana sejak lama sebenarnya. "Tak ingin duduk?" tanya Kibum, pada Donghae yang hanya berdiri mematung, dan lalu menggeleng lesu.

Berakhir dengan keduanya, yang berada di sisi kanan ranjang Kyuhyun dalam diam. Kibum yang memang menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun, oleh ke-lima jemari di tangan kanannya sedang sisa jemarinya yang lain? Ia berikan pada Donghae di samping kirinya. Menautkannya perlahan, lantas meremasnya, seolah ingin memberikan sebuah kekuatan, sebuah ketenangan, dan juga? Keteguhan? Entah apa.

Kibum berusaha tenang, menanggapi semuanya. Semua hal yang ia ketahui, karena sedikitpun, tak ada yang Donghae sembunyikan darinya dan ia? Tak harus merasa takut sedikitpun, bahkan ketika..

_"Kau tahu, Donghae memiliki tempat istimewa di hati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membutuhkan Donghae.."_

Sang ayah, tuan Cho, tengah bercakap serius dengannya beberapa menit yang lalu itu. Mengatakan yang sejujurnya, mengenai perasaan buah hatinya, yang mengagumi apa yang menjadi miliknya. Milik Kim Kibum. Tuan yang menyandang nama besar Cho itu, tengah menyerangnya perlahan, atau membujuknya, bersikap seolah apapun ia lakukan agar Kyuhyun bahagia. Kibum, sangat mengerti.

Kembali pada Kibum yang tersadar, tengah memainkan jemarinya di telapak tangan Donghae. Mengelusnya perlahan, hingga ia berkata, "tenanglah, dia hanya kelelahan."

Tidakkah Kibum merasa cemburu? Melihat begitu sedihnya Donghae, hawatirnya namja manis itu, setelah mendengar tumbangnya Kyuhyun beberapa waktu lalu. Kyuhyun yang kembali menempuh masa sulitnya. Namun tidaklah demikian baginya. Ia tahu bahwa..

_"Donghae, adalah orang yang paling peduli terhadap Kyuhyun.."_

Kibum yang lantas tersenyum. Begitulah adanya. Ia tak mungkin menjauhkan Donghae dari sisi baiknya, mengekangnya seakan Donghae, tak boleh lagi bersikap seperti itu? Tidak. Kibum tak melakukannya dan hanya mencoba untuk mengerti. Betapa Donghae menyayangi Kyuhyun? Namun Donghae, mencintai dirinya. Ia yakin!

"Ini salahku," cetus Donghae kemudian, mulai terdengar parau. Ia juga menundukan wajahnya, menyembunyikan tangisnya, karena tak ingin melanggar janjinya pada Kibum.

"Tidak _hyung_," bantah Kibum lembut. "Ia kelelahan," lanjutnya, sambil menarik Donghae, yang bergerak lemah, lalu membuat Donghae terduduk di atas pangkuannya. Kibum yang lalu, mendekap Donghae, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di dada Donghae, dan menaruh dagunya di pundak Donghae, juga mengalunkan hembusan nafas lembutnya di telinga Donghae.

"Kau boleh menungguinya kapanpun. Jangan menjadi takut karena aku.."

Donghae tetap merenung. Merenggut dengan wajah sedihnya. Mungkin ini yang ditakutinya? Ia merasa bingung? Dan lalu hanya mengangguk pelan saja..

**...**

Masih di malam yang sama. Masih dengan Donghae, bersama Kibum.

Mereka, tengah berjalan beriringan di tempat berbeda kini. Menapaki lantai menuju kediaman Donghae, bersama member lainnya. Hanya saja, Donghae benar-benar tak banyak bicara kali ini. Ia terlihat benar-benar tertekan. Masih karena Kyuhyun. Tapi? Bukankah Kibum berkata semua baik-baik saja?

Semua, adalah permintaan sang ayah, yang siapapun tahu, Donghae tak akan pernah mampu menolaknya..

_"Kumohon, untuk tetap berada di samping Kyuhyun.."_

_"Paman! Sejauh ini, aku selalu berusaha mendampinginya, menjaganya semampuku.."_

_"Bukan itu Donghae.."_

_"..."_

_"Sambutlah perasaannya. Paman tahu, kau mengetahui hatinya. Aku memohon padamu. Dia sakit!"_

Masih pula keduanya berdampingan dengan jemari terpaut. Semenjak melihat Donghae kacau, karena mendengar sakitnya Kyuhyun, Kibum seolah tak ingin melepas penyatuan jemari itu. Rahasia umum bahwa, Kyuhyun memang lemah? Semenjak kecelakaan? Dan ini selalu membuat Donghae hawatir karenanya.

Bahkan, ketika mereka memasuki dorm, disambut Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang sepertinya, merekapun baru saja pulang dari pekerjaannya, dan lalu bertanya, "Hae, bagaimana Kyuhyun?" karena mereka sendiri belum sempat melihat Kyuhyun.

Tak ada jawaban. Wajah Donghae begitu mendung. Wajah itu terlihat lelah dan penat, tak ada keinginan untuk menjawab apapun. Untung saja ia bersama Kibum, mewakilinya berkata "Kyuhyun harus istirahat," disertai tatapan, bagi keduanya agar dapat memaklumi sikap Donghae kali ini, yang tak seramah biasanya.

Keduanya hanya tersenyum.

Tak ada kata lain. Kibum segera menarik, menuntun Donghae ke arah kamarnya. Donghae yang menurut, bahkan ketika Kibum mengajaknya duduk di sisi ranjang miliknya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak membebani pikiranmu sendiri, _hyung_. Aku tak mau kau jatuh sakit.."

"..."

Kibum nampak menghela nafasnya. Lelah. Iapun lelah, namun harus bagaimana lagi?

"_Hyung_, aku akan kembali ke China, besok.."

Kali ini menarik perhatian Donghae. Menatap Kibum dalam tanya, meski sebenarnya ia tahu hal itu. Ia tahu Kibum tengah bekerja disana. Tapi kali ini ada yang lain..

"Baiklah, katakan aku tak akan kembali, mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini atau, hingga syutingnya selesai.."

Donghae angkat bicara. "Apa maksudmu, Kibumie?"

"Manfaatkan waktunya. Biarkan aku untuk tak mengganggumu. Mungkin berbulan?"

"Kibumie.."

"Aku tahu, Kyuhyun membutuhkanmu saat ini. Temani dia, _hyung_.."

Donghae mencelos kali ini. Apa maksud Kibum? Menyerah atas dirinya? Membiarkan dia bersama Kyuhyun sedang Donghae sangat yakin, Kibum hafal akan perasaannya.

"Jangan katakan, kau akan meninggalkanku, Kibumie.." lirih Donghae.

Kibum tak lagi membahas topik tersebut. Semua jelas baginya. "Segeralah beristirahat," ucap Kibum, sempat memberi kecupan di kening Donghae. "Aku pergi.." tuturnya lagi, namun..

Hanya berdiri. Kakinya belum melangkah. Tidak bisa, karena Donghae, menahannya. Menarik ujung pakaiannya dengan sangat erat. Kembali Kibum menoleh pada Donghae, yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya dalam, juga, setelahnya Kibum melihat tetesan air yang berjatuhan di lantai.

Akhirnya Donghae menyerah. Ia menangis di hadapan Kibum, melanggar janjinya.

Bunyi isakan tertahan, juga bunyi detik jam berbaur. Kibum belum kembali berkata. Hanya melihat Donghae yang terisak di hadapannya, membuat hatinya turut terluka. Agak lama hingga Donghae angkat wajahnya ke arah Kibum. Memandang Kibum dengan matanya yang berair, dan wajah memerah.

"Kau tahu ini berat bagiku.."

Kibum diam dan mendengarkan curahan hati seorang Donghae..

"Aku tertekan jika semua, benar harus aku lakukan! Aku tak suka melakukan sesuatu yang aku tidak ingin tapi.." ucap Donghae, memakan jeda karena air mata yang berjatuhan kian bertambah. " .suka!" cetus Donghae terbata.

_"Hyung.._"

"Aku menyayanginya. Berada di dekatnya untuk menjaganya. Mungkin ini salah? Terlalu memberinya harapan? Haruskah aku bersikap lain padanya mulai detik ini? Akupun ingin meraih bahagiaku, Kibumie. Aku, aku mencintaimu.."

Kibum tersenyum. Donghae sudah berkata terlalu banyak. Terlalu membuang waktu, karena ia telah mengetahuinya.

"Aku tahu _hyung_.." sela Kibum lembut, berusaha menghentikan tangis Donghae yang kian menjadi. Ia menjadi tak tahan untuk tak tersenyum. Maka, di dekatinya Donghae, lantas ia beri satu kecupan ringan nan hangat di bibir Donghae, membuat isakan itu tertahan sudah.

Donghae diam, hingga Kibum mendekapnya erat. Kembali mengusap punggungnya, dan berbisik, "siapa yang berkata ini berakhir?"

"Huh?"

"Aku tak melepasmu, sedikitpun! Hanya saja, kuberikan kau waktu untuk lebih tenang. Anggap saja aku hanya bekerja dan tak sempat kembali tapi?" ungkap Kibum tertahan. Ia menarik diri dari pelukan itu, lantas merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya, di kedua sisi wajah Donghae, bahkan sedikit menekannya. Ia katakan "dengar baik-baik!" memperingati Donghae, yang terlihat tak mengerti.

Donghae berkedip, hingga Kibum berkata " .kembali.." dengan pelan, dan diikuti penekanan di tiap katanya.

Donghae nampak menarik dalam nafasnya, lalu meraih kedua tangan Kibum dari wajahnya. "Kau membuatku takut!" keluhnya kemudian.

Akhirnya Kibum tersenyum, melihat kelegaan wajah Donghae. Ia yang memeluk Donghae kembali, dan lalu mendengar bisikan dari Donghae.

"Kalau begitu, temani aku malam ini. Kau, akan pergi lama.."

**...**

Malam yang begitu panjang..

Dalam balutan piyama yang nyaman, keduanya terbaring di ranjang itu. Terbalut selimut milik Donghae, yang melindungi keduanya dari dingin di malam itu.

Mungkin, sebuah cara agar mereka tak saling merindukan di antara waktu perpisahan mereka yang lama, tengah mereka lakukan. Tak ada yang berlebihan. Kibum yang memang tengah menindih setengah tubuh Donghae, namun..

Hanya peraduan bibir yang terjadi, di antara redup cahaya di ruang tersebut. Kibum yang berulang-ulang, menyentuh bibir Donghae dengan bibir miliknya. Meski tak bisa, itu dikatakan sebagai sebuah ciuman yang ringan.

Ciuman yang menuntut, saling menarik dan menghisap dengan nafas beradu, dan mata terpejam. Tak jarang Kibum tak mencium Donghae dengan benar. Meleset, hanya menyentuh dan menghisap kulit di dagu Donghae. Atau, Kibum yang meraih saliva yang bertaburan di sudut bibir Donghae. Sesekali pula, kepalanya memutar, mendominasi ciuman tersebut.

Tak ada lenguhan panjang. Hanya keduanya yang nampak menikmati ciuman panjang tersebut. Keduanya, terlihat menyatu satu sama lain, seolah enggan berhenti. Seolah akan berpisah lama, hingga harus memakan waktu banyak untuk melakukannya.

Sudahlah, biarkan..

Karena pada akhirnya, perpisahan itu, tetap menelan keduanya..

**...**

Bahkan, hingga benar-benar menapaki waktu berbulan..

"Berhenti bermain game, Kyu!" peringat Donghae, menyipitkan matanya ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang telah usil karena tak ingin mendengarnya.

Usil yang mengungkapkan bahwa, ia telah baik-baik saja kini. Kyuhyun yang bahkan telah ceria kembali, dengan senyumnya yang menyebalkan karena memang sengaja ia menggoda Donghae dan itu, berhasil. Meski..

"Jangan sentuh itu!" jerit Kyuhyun, setelah Donghae merebut game di tangannya dengan wajah dingin.

"Kubilang berhenti kan? Mengapa kau tak mendengarku, huh?" ketus Donghae.

Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya. Ia terlihat sangat kesal, melipat kedua tangannya di dada, lantas menolehkan wajahnya ke arah jendela, yang menampakkan jalanan yang tengah dilaluinya. Tak lama, karena setelahnya, Donghae meraih wajahnya. Menidurkan Kyuhyun di bahunya.

"Tidurlah, kau harus beristirahat!" titah Donghae.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Lihatlah bagaimana sikap Donghae padanya. Meski hal inilah yang selalu membuatnya terluka. Merasa berharap padahal, Donghae tak memiliki perasaan lebih. Tapi sudahlah, ia sudah terbiasa akan hal itu. Lagipula, seperti ini lebih baik. Ada Donghae yang tetap di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_.." ungkap Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Untuk?"

Ah, Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya pada Donghae. Tak menjawab, dan hanya berujar, "mengapa Kim Kibum harus kembali hari ini?"

"Heh?"

"Kuharap dia tak kembali," terangnya sambil terkikik geli. Ia tahu, ia telah berhasil kembali menggoda Donghae, karena Donghae yang lantas merenggut marah, dan memukul pelan kepalanya.

**...**

"Aku merindukanmu! Aku merindukanmu! Sangat merindukanmu, Kibumie!"

Donghae, yang lalu memeluk Kibum dengan sangat erat, dan berkata rindu dan rindu. Bagaimana lagi? Kibum benar-benar tak menemuinya selama syuting itu berlangsung, membuatnya gila.

Kibumpun, hanya mampu tertawa ringan, sambil mengecupi kepala Donghae, mencurahkan rasa rindunya. Sama! Iapun begitu merindukan Donghae.

"Kubawakan banyak oleh-oleh untukmu.."

Donghae menggeleng keras untuk hal tersebut. "Aku tak butuh itu! Aku hanya ingin kau disini.." terang Donghae, lalu melabuhkan banyak ciuman kecil, hingga mendorong tubuh Kibum ke arah ranjang, dimana terakhir kali mereka merajut cinta disana.

Sungguh! Perilaku keduanya, membuat pusing sepasang mata yang kini tengah mengintip di balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Ia yang lalu bergumam pelan, "aneh! Tadi mereka terlihat acuh dan biasa saja!" ungkapnya hingga suara lain turut bergabung.

"Kau kenapa Kyu? Mereka sedang apa di dalam?"

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa hambar. "Jangan kesana dan melihatnya, Hyuk!" peringatnya, berkacak pinggang di depan ruangan tersebut.

Semuanya mengerti..

**The End**

**#Lho?**

**Ini apa ya? ^^ Harus saya tekankan, ini? Hanyalah imajinasi saya, okay? Dilarang membayangkan yang berlebihan, xDD**


	2. Chapter 2

******_Behind Every Doors, Theres You_**

******[SEQUEL]**

**.**

Ia tengah melamunkan satu hal. Ia tak sadar, sedang membentur-benturkan kepalanya perlahan pada dinding. Pelan, namun berulang-ulang. Matanya mulai mengatup lelah dalam hembusan nafas yang cukup keras, dan juga mulut yang terus bergumam tak jelas.

Segera, satu telapak tangan menghalangi permukaan dinding yang keras dan dingin itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan, _hyung_?" tanya sebuah suara yang terdengar berat.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Dilihatnya sang kekasih yang tengah mengganti dinding yang keras itu, dengan telapak tangannya yang empuk. "Kibumie.." sapanya lembut.

"Kau pikir kepalamu itu terbuat dari apa, huh?" cecar Kibum mendapati perilaku konyolnya. Dia, Donghae.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun!" sanggahnya. Ia benahi dirinya yang tengah terduduk di sisi ranjangnya, lantas memberikan satu ruang bagi Kibum agar dapat terduduk di sisinya.

"Benarkah?" sindir Kibum. "Tak cukupkah luka di tanganmu, _hyung_? Kau ingin menambahnya lagi?" ujar Kibum, meraih tangan kiri Donghae, dimana tangan itu, masih terluka nampaknya. "Akhir-akhir ini kau sering terluka. Ada sesuatu?"

Donghae diam. Diam dan hanya menatap Kibum, hingga sedikit menggeleng.

"Tak biasanya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, _hyung_.."

Donghae hanya diam, menandakan ia memang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi ia masih bungkam, dan hanya menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Kibum, serta memejamkan matanya. Kibumpun nampak tak memaksakan atas apa yang ingin diketahuinya. Ia yakin, Donghae akan mengungkapkannya nanti dan mungkin nanti dan nanti..

Mungkin Donghae sedang mencari tahu, bagaimana memberitahu Kibum pelan-pelan..

**FLASHBACK**

Suatu malam, bahkan jauh hari sebelum kejadian terkilirnya tangan kiri Donghae.

Seseorang tiba-tiba mengetuk ruangan kamarnya. Dilihatnya, waktu yang menunjukkan pukul 4 dini hari. Donghae berdecak pelan. Ia baru tidur beberapa jam saja, setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan kemarin itu hingga tengah malam. Ia kelelahan namun, tak akan mampu mengabaikan ketukan pintu tersebut.

Dengan mencoba mengusap-usap matanya yang masih terasa lengket ia membuka pintu, hingga matanya terbuka sempurna sambil mengamati sosok yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. "Kyu?" ucap Donghae sedikit terkejut melihat Kyuhyun kini berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah merenggut.

"Ada apa Kyu? Terjadi sesuatu? Kau tak enak badan?" tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Masih sibuk menekuk wajahnya lalu memasuki kamar tidur Donghae. Masih tanpa kata, ia melangkah dan menaiki tempat tidur Donghae, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya disana.

Donghae menjadi sedikit kesal. Bukan karena Kyuhyun yang lancang. Namun, ia tak mendapat jawaban atas sebuah rasa penasaran yang berhasil ditimbulkan oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun saat ini. Donghae menjadi cemas, dan ia tak suka bila sudah merasakan cemas itu. Karena tak jarang bocah itu membuatnya hawatir.

**Trek.**

Donghae menyalakan lampu dan melihat Kyuhyun segera menutup diri dengan selimut yang adalah milik Donghae. Dihampirinya Kyuhyun dengan perlahan.

"Kau sudah tertidur lagi?"

"..."

"Cho Kyuhyun!" panggil Donghae agak keras. Ia sudah tak sabar, hingga Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah dan menampakkan dirinya dari dalam selimut. Ia terduduk di atas ranjang dengan lesu, dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang masih dalam posisi semula, mengerucut.

Dengan pelan Donghae mencoba mengambil posisi duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Ia tarik lengan Kyuhyun, hingga pemuda penyuka _game _itu menghadap ke arahnya. "Kau diam, maka aku akan mendiamkanmu berhari-hari!" ancam Donghae sambil menatap tajam, penuh akan sebuah tuntutan.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan raut sesal. Ia katakan, "Siwon _hyung _datang padaku, dan juga mabuk!" adunya kemudian. Hanya saja, Donghae hanya menanggapinya dengan kerutan di keningnya.

"_Hyung _rasa kau berlebihan Kyu! Memang kenapa jika Siwon mabuk dan datang padamu, huh? Mungkin dia hanya ingin menumpang tidur.."

Kyuhyun mulai memutar bola matanya dengan malas ke arah Donghae. "Ayolah _hyung_! Kuharap kau mengerti!" decaknya penuh akan nada sesal. Namun, meski dengan desakan sedemikian rupa, tak cukup membuat Donghae tersadar.

"Ish!" kesal Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambutnya. "Dia menggangguku!" sentaknya.

Donghae melongo di tempatnya. "Ya! Mengapa kau begitu sih, Kyu!" bentak Donghae dalam bisikan. Setidaknya ia masih sadar bahwa kala itu masih belum waktunya untuk berteriak dan membangunkan member lain. "Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi, Kyu! Kau pikir kau tak menggangguku sekarang, huh?"

"Jadi kau tak suka ku ganggu? Padahal aku hanya menumpang tidur dan tak melakukan apapun!" rutuknya dengan bibir mulai kembali mengerucut. "Kau lelah terus ku ganggu?"

Donghae semakin bingung. "Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menganggap member lain mengganggumu. Itu tidak boleh, Kyu.."

"Tapi ini lain!" sentak Kyuhyun.

Keduanya diam. Mematung dalam posisi masing-masing. Menit berikutnya, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun meraih jemari Donghae dan menggenggamnya lembut. "Tadi dia melakukan ini padaku! Ingat dia sedang mabuk bahkan, _hyung_!" cerita Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengangguk. Ia mengerti, Kyuhyun sedang berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Dia mengatakan hal yang sama! Masih sama!" terang Kyuhyun terdengar putus asa.

Donghae menjadi tak sabar, lantas membulatkan matanya ke arah Kyuhyun sambil mempererat genggaman tangannya pada jemari Kyuhyun, seolah mengancam untuk segera, "katakan!" mengatakan apa yang ingin di dengarnya.

Sejenak Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Dengan pelan ia mulai menggenggam jemari Donghae dan menatap dalam ke arah mata Donghae. "Apa kau tahu, bahwa aku paling menyayangimu di antara member yang lain?" ucapnya, mengutarakan apa yang di ungkap Siwon padanya, mungkin.

Merasa dirinya menjadi Kyuhyun, Donghae larut ke dalam drama tersebut dan mengangguk kaku sambil menahan tawanya.

"Seberapa besar cintamu padaku?"

Entah mengapa hati Donghae menjadi berdesir, membangunkan bulu-bulu halus di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia merasa tatapan Kyuhyun saat ini adalah nyata, beserta ucapannya. Ia mencoba membantah dalam hatinya, bahwa ia dan Kyuhyun tengah bermain peran, namun lidahnya terasa menjadi kaku, bahkan tak sadar menelan ludahnya perlahan. Ia berkedip menatap Kyuhyun, tak mampu menjawab. Sedang Kyuhyun, mulai meremas jemarinya dan mendesaknya. "Jawab aku!" tuntutnya.

"Uh," Donghae menjadi bingung. Ia tak tahu jawaban Kyuhyun pada Siwon seperti apa. "Itu.. aku.."

"Apa aku masih berada di posisi ke-tiga di hatimu?" lirih Kyuhyun memandang Donghae penuh selidik.

Donghae seketika menundukkan wajahnya entah mengapa. Ia larut dalam perbincangan itu.. "Aku, aku mengerti Kyu. Sudah cukup.." timpalnya pada Kyuhyun, mencoba mengakhiri itu semua. Hingga Kyuhyun terdengar bungkam. Donghae pikir Kyuhyun memang mengakhiri ceritanya. Ia mendongak namun..

Waktu terasa berhenti bagi Donghae, bersamaan dengan matanya yang membulat, saat mendapatkan sentuhan di bibirnya. Tak ada pergerakan lebih yang diberikan olehnya. Terlebih saat bibir Kyuhyun melumat lembut bibirnya, dan lalu melepasnya.

Donghae masih diam, terlihat bingung. Padahal Kyuhyun bersikap biasa setelahnya, dan bahkan segera membaringkan tubuhnya, memejamkan matanya seolah barusan itu, tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia tetap seolah melayang namun, segera mengambil alih kesadarannya kembali dan mencubit pelan pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kyu," ucap Donghae hampir berbisik. "Apa tadi dia menciummu seperti barusan?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafasnya bosan dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Dengan tenang ia jawab, "tidak!" dan lalu, mendapat timpukan bantal dari Donghae.

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Donghae.

Tidakkah Donghae mengerti? Mungkin saja semua yang dikatakan Kyuhyun adalah bukan hanya ceritanya dengan Siwon? Tapi ungkapan hatinya yang sebenarnya? Karena sesungguhnya, posisi Choi Siwon terhadap diri Cho Kyuhyun, sama dengan posisi seorang Cho Kyuhyun terhadap Lee Donghae. Rumit? Mungkin ya, karena Kim Kibumpun harus ada di antara mereka.

**...**

Tentang perasaan yang tak mampu untuk dihindari, menimbulkan hubungan yang rumit. Berjalan menapaki waktu dalam ketidakpastian. Setidaknya bagi dia, Choi Siwon. Bagi dia, Cho Kyuhyun. Sedang ada satu pasangan kekasih yang masih mencoba untuk memperkuat ikatan-ikatan cinta mereka yang indah.

Sampai kapan ini akan berjalan?

**...**

Tanpa bosan malam menjelang, menjemput mereka yang terkantuk-kantuk di dalam kendaraan yang akan mengantar mereka ke arah dorm. Ada beberapa yang tengah terlelap namun, ada beberapa yang mencoba untuk bertahan. Tetap membuka mata untuk melihat lampu-lampu di sekitar jalanan, atau mencoba untuk mengingat jadwal esok hari.

Hidup begitu sulit bagi mereka. Di tiap jamnya, menitnya yang bernilai lembaran uang.

Namun kini ada seseorang yang tengah membuka matanya. Hanya diam, tak menyibukkan dirinya. Mengapa? Tak disadari siapapun, bahwa wajahnya tengah merah padam menahan sebuah amarah tertahan.

Dia adalah Choi Siwon, yang tengah duduk tegang dan terlihat murka sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Donghae yang bersandar di bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun! Kyuhyunlah yang membuatnya seperti sekarang. Mengapa?

Tepatnya saat satu pertanyaan terlontar dari sebuah acara. Dengan pertanyaan konyol mereka tentang, "siapa yang paling tidak ingin kalian jadikan kekasih di antara member Suju?" beginilah kira-kira. Ya. Seperti ini. Hanya seperti ini membuat Siwon marah meski tak menampakannya secara langsung.

Ia begitu marah, ketika pertanyaan itu menyambut Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun menjawab? "Siwon!" dengan tegas, tanpa ragu.

Ayolah, ini candaan bukan? Bahkan ada Sungmin yang hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk penuh arti sedang yang lainnya tertawa. Betapa tajam mulut Kyuhyun berkata waktu itu. Tapi yang nampak adalah sebuah candaan bukan?

Namun tidak bagi seorang Choi Siwon. Satu-satunya orang yang selalu memperlihatkan betapa ia menyayangi seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Menyatakan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah _dongsaeng _kesayangannya di antara semua member. Sudah jadi rahasia umum. Di tiap ucapannya, di tiap prilakunya pada Kyuhyun di setiap konser, tv dan mungkin di setiap harinya. Benarkah hanya menyayangi? Nyatanya ia telah menggungkapkan cintanya pada Kyuhyun berulang kali meski belum berujung pada sebuah kepastian.

Wonkyu..

Kerap Siwon bahagia mendengarnya. Setidaknya ada yang menginginkan dirinya untuk bersama Kyuhyun. Dan demi mereka itulah, bahkan dirinya mampu melakukan sesuatu yang disebut dengan 'fanservice' bersama Kyuhyun tentunya. Ada banyak moment indah dirinya bersama Kyuhyun. Terlalu banyak mungkin..

Bahkan sedikit saja mereka berdekatan, maka akan menyebar fhoto-fhoto itu disertai sangkaan-sangkaan bahwa, "_WonKyu is real_!" namun benarkah?

**...**

"Kyuhyunie.."

Kyuhyun yang baru saja turun dari mobil, melirik pada Siwon yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa _hyung_?" tanyanya menatap Siwon dengan setengah matanya yang terbuka. Ia terlihat sangat mengantuk. Member lainpun sibuk berhamburan menuju dorm mereka.

"Kau mengantuk? Biar _hyung _bawakan tasmu.." tawar Siwon. Lihat betapa perhatian dirinya terhadap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun nampak menggaruk kepalanya kaku. "Ini tidak berat kok _hyung_," tolak Kyuhyun dengan nada halus. Tapi benar adanya. Merasa berlebihan mungkin akan hal tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, mari ke atas bersama.." ajak Siwon lagi.

"Umh," Kyuhyun kembali banyak berfikir. "_Hyung _duluan saja. Aku bersama Donghae _hyung_.." jelas Kyuhyun.

"Huh?"

Siwon awalnya bingung. Namun, dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang kembali memasuki mobil, dimana ternyata, Donghae masih tertidur disana dan Kyuhyun, tengah mencoba membangunkannya. Bahkan ia mendengarnya, _"Hyung_, kita sudah sampai.." saat dimana Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu dengan sangat lembut pada Donghae, dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Donghae perlahan.

Siwon merasa, hatinya sakit serasa diremas. Ia hanya mematung, bahkan hingga Kyuhyun memapah Donghae yang setengah linglung sambil mengusap-usap matanya.

"_Hyung _berdiri yang benar!" bisik Kyuhyun pada Donghae agak tajam karena kesal Donghae sulit untuk terbangun.

Donghae hanya mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Ia melihat Siwon hanya mematung memandang ke arahnya dan juga, "Kyu!" pekiknya tersadar, Kyuhyun di sampingnya kini. Membuatnya mengerti akan tatapan Siwon tersebut. Dia juga merasakan tangan Kyuhyun dengan kuat melingkar di lengannya. Oke! Seorang Donghae tidak terlalu polos dan bodoh untuk tak mengerti. Ia harus bertindak agar semua menjadi nyaman kembali. "Wonie, kenapa kau belum masuk juga?" tanya Donghae. Ia angkat satu tangannya yang terbebas dari Kyuhyun, dan diraihnya lengan Siwon, mengajak Siwon masuk.

"Ayo masuk! Disini dingin!"

Donghae pikir, sesama member haruslah bersikap yang wajar saja. Padahal, Kyuhyun mengeluhkan sesuatu di sampingnya, diikuti tatapan Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang penuh arti..

**...**

Aura mencekam tiba-tiba Kyuhyun rasakan, dari Siwon yang kini menatapnya di ambang pintu kamarnya. Sebisa mungkin dirinya bersikap acuh dan hanya terbaring nyaman di atas ranjangnya. Namun, Siwon terlalu lama memandangnya membuatnya sedikit canggung.

"_Hyung _kenapa? Tak ingin tidur? Ingin tidur denganku? Tidur saja.." ucapnya mencoba mengajak Siwon.

Ya. Perlahan Siwon menurutinya, dan lulu duduk di sisi ranjangnya. "Kyu, benarkah itu?"

"Apanya?"

"Yang tadi kau jawab di acara itu!"

Kyuhyun menjadi ingin tertawa. "Ayolah _hyung_! Aku bercanda! Itu hanya kukatakan agar acara menjadi menarik saja.."

"Tapi kau tahu perasaanku benar adanya!"

Kyuhyun diam, selebihnya hanya mencoba bergerak, untuk terduduk di samping Siwon. "_Hyung_, aku sudah katakan berkali-kali bahwa.."

"Kau masih ingin memiliki Donghae?" tanya Siwon.

"..."

"Kau masih menyukainya? Dia milik Kim Kibum! Sadarlah ia tak memilihmu dan hanya mencintai kekasihnya!"

**...**

Tiba di hari berikutnya. Donghae tengah berada di tengah-tengah lapangan hijau. Tengah memperebutkan satu buah bola di antara banyak pasang kaki disana. Namun, sesaat ia menjadi tak fokus. Bagaimana tidak? Pagi sebelum ia menyambangi kegiatan tersebut, ia mendapat satu pukulan dari sebuah kalimat yang menjadi mengganggunya.

"_Hae, dulu kau merebut cinta Kibum dariku. Apa harus, kau mengambil Kyuhyun dariku?"_

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia terlihat linglung. Kata-kata Siwon, begitu terngiang-ngiang di telinganya dan mengitari tiap dinding batinnya.

.

"_Bisakah kita bicara sebentar, Hae?"_

"_Ada apa, Siwonie?"_

_Saat itu, Siwon berusaha menarik Donghae ke arah ruang tertutup, menjauh dari keramaian. Ia tak ingin siapapun mendengar apa yang ingin dikatakannya pada Donghae, meski hal itu, menjadi pusat perhatian siapapun, terlebih Kyuhyun yang juga melihatnya.._

"_Ada apa?" tanya Donghae sesaat setelah dirinya dan Siwon, berada di dalam kamarnya._

"_Donghae-ya! Aku yakin kalian tahu persis, bagaimana perasaanku terhadap Kyuhyun.."_

"_Hm.."_

"_Aku," ungkap Siwon mengambil jeda. "Aku yakin kaupun mengetahui bahwa, Kyuhyun menyukaimu?"_

"_..."_

"_Kau tahu kan Hae? Kau merasakannya?"_

_Sesaat kala itu, Donghae hanya mampu membungkam mulutnya. Ia tak berani memberi tanggapan akan hal tersebut. Sesungguhnya ia mengetahuinya namun, ia berusaha untuk menutupinya agar semua berjalan seperti biasa, tanpa harus Donghae memberi penolakan terhadap Kyuhyun. Ia hanya berpura-pura tak tahu meski secara tak langsung Kyuhyun sering mengungkapkannya. _

"_Kau tahu! Tapi kau mengabaikannya!"_

_Donghae menggeleng, "bukan itu maksudku, Siwonie.."_

"_Kau mengabaikannya hingga ia terus berharap padamu!" desak Siwon._

"_Tidak!"_

_Namun Siwon tak mendengar. Ia sudah terlanjur buta oleh cintanya terhadap Kyuhyun. Ia tak peduli lagi. Ia sudah terlalu sakit, hingga mampu menyentak Donghae tanpa disengaja olehnya. Dengan pedih ia menatap Donghae. "Hae, dulu kau merebut cinta Kibum dariku. Apa harus, kau mengambil Kyuhyun dariku?"_

**.**

"Donghae! Jangan melamun!"

Eunhyuk yang memang sedang bergabung di lapangan, meneriaki Donghae yang terlihat diam saja. Ia baik-baik saja tadi. Ia beramin dengan baik tapi sekarang?

**Bruk!**

"ARGH!" Teriakan Donghae melengking bersamaan dengan para pemain yang menyudahi permainan dan bergumul di dekatnya.

**...**

"Salahmu sendiri!" sentak Eunhyuk sambil menatap Donghae yang masih memanyunkan bibirnya, dengan sensasi berdenyut di tangan kirinya. Hampir saja ia menjitak kepala Donghae jika tak ingat Donghae sedang kesakitan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan sih, Hae! Sampai melamun di tengah lapangan, huh?" selidik Sungmin yang mengetahui kejadiannya.

"Tidak ada. Memang sudah takdir Tuhan jika aku harus terjatuh hari ini.." sangkal Donghae membuat semuanya hanya menatap malas ke arahnya. Lain dengan Kyuhyun yang diam saja.

"Kita akan ke konser ke luar dua hari lagi. Bagaimana?"

Donghae semakin memajukan bibirnya. "Maafkan aku. Aku akan berusaha yang terbaik.."

"Tapi kami semua mencemaskanmu!" tegas Kyuhyun angkat bicara.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa Kyu. Tenang saja.."

Benarkah? Nampaknya Kyuhyun tak percaya akan jawaban itu. Membuatnya menyelinap ke kamar Donghae di malam hari tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Nyatanya terlihat sekali Donghae yang tak mampu menutup matanya dengan tenang di atas ranjangnya.

Mungkin..

Rasa berdenyut di tangannya masih terasa? Atau ada hal lain? Ini yang ingin Kyuhyun tanyakan. Pertama-tama ia berbasa-basi. "Masih sakit?" tanyanya dan Donghae mengangguk.

Kyuhyun, mengambil posisi, terduduk di sisi kiri Donghae dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang itu. Ia raih tangan terluka Donghae dan lalu, mengurutnya pelan. Memberikan rasa lebih nyaman bagi Donghae.

"Terima kasih, Kyu.."

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "Anggap saja balasan, karena kau sering mencemaskanku. Karena kau sering menemaniku jika aku sakit. Karena kau satu-satunya yang memahamiku.."

"..."

"_Hyung_, apa yang dikatakan olehnya tadi pagi? Apa itu yang mengganggumu?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Apa Kyu? Siapa?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh!" sentak Kyuhyun. "Apa yang dikatakan Siwon _hyung _tadi pagi? Katakan!" paksa Kyuhyun.

Donghae menjadi mengeluh lelah. "Kyu, apa aku begitu menyakitimu?"

"Itu.."

"Lantas mengapa kau tetap berdiri disana jika aku tak juga datang padamu!" sebuah ungkapan tertuang dari mulut Donghae. Menyiratkan segala hal, mewakili semuanya. "Mengapa kau tak pergi saja? Mengapa kau terus menungguku, bodoh! Itu membuatku merasa bersalah!" cecarnya.

"Semua orang tahu hatiku _hyung_.."

"Tapi aku.."

"Apa, aku masih belum bisa menggantikannya?" tanya Kyuhyun, meski belum mampu ia memandang Donghae. Hanya menatap jemari Donghae yang tengah dimainkan olehnya.

"Kyu.."

"Harus menunggu sampai kapan, hingga kau akan mencintaiku?"

Ini benar-benar terjadi sekarang. Keduanya membicarkan hal tersebut dengan sangat serius. "Kau tahu bahwa aku.."

"Setidaknya Siwon _hyung _akan melepasku jika kau kumiliki!" potong Kyuhyun, terdengar memaksa.

"Ini tak semudah yang kau bayangkan!"

"Aku tahu," balas Kyuhyun. "Hatikupun, jangan kau anggap mudah.."

"Kyuhyunie.."

"Maaf jika aku kembali menjadi seperti ini _hyung_. Aku sungguh-sungguh. Aku tak ingin apapun! Hanya ingin kau untuk memikirkan jawabannya.."

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Kibum, menggerakkan pundaknya membuat Donghae terkejut. "Jika kau benar-benar lelah, maka tidurlah _hyung_. Akan pegal jika tidur sambil duduk seperti ini," terang Kibum.

Donghae menggeliat dari posisinya. "Aku tak mengantuk! Aku hanya ingin di dekatmu saja, Kibumie.." ungkapnya sambil kembali bersandar pada Kibum, di pundak Kibumnya. Kibum yang adalah miliknya. Kibum yang masih mampu meraja di hatinya.

"Tapi akan terasa pegal jika kita dalam posisi yang sama, namun tak ada cerita!"

Donghae mengerling. Ia tahu Kibum pintar membujuknya. Namun kali ini, ia merasa sanggup untuk menahan sebuah cerita antara dirinya – Kyuhyun – dan juga Siwon. Benar? Inilah yang terjadi beberapa hari ini. Karena jika tidak, ada kemungkinan Kibum akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya terhadap mereka, terkecuali pada Kyuhyun, mungkin.

"Tidak ada cerita. Sungguh! Aku hanya ingin dirimu, sampai kapanpun!" ucapnya tegas.

Kibum hela nafasnya, mencoba memaklumi apa yang terjadi pada Donghae. Sejauh ini, baru kali ini Donghae menyembunyikan satu hal darinya. Namun tak mengapa, selama Donghae berkata semua baik-baik saja, ia percaya.

Mungkin..

**...**

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Donghae agak sedikit terkejut mendengar suara Siwon di dekatnya secara tiba-tiba. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan Siwon datang, dan menghampirinya di ruangan tidurnya. Ia memang masih belum menginjakkan kaki kemanapun. Setelah Kibum yang menemaninya semalaman tadi, ia tertidur dan melupakan segalanya.

OH Kibum!

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya mencari Kibum di sekitarnya. Sosok itu sudah tak ada..

"Donghae-_ya_.."

"Oh.."

Donghae lupa untuk membalas sapaan Siwon. Ia mencoba melirik ke arah Siwon dan mencoba memberikan senyuman kecilnya. "Ini masih pagi Siwonie, duduklah.." suruhnya, menepuk bagian kosong di sisi ranjangnya.

Siwon hanya berkedip menatap Donghae. "Kau tak marah padaku, Hae?" tanyanya sedikit merasa heran.

Donghaepun memberikan sebuah gelengan pelan. "Untuk apa aku marah padamu, Siwonie?" tanyanya, membalas tatapan heran Siwon dengan tatapannya.

"Tapi, kupikir kau terluka karena aku. Kata-kataku kemarin, seharusnya tak terucap. Maafkan aku.."

"Sudahlah.."

Donghae tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja. Ini bukan salahmu, Siwonie!"

Siwon terpana. Mungkin, inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun tak mampu melupakan sosok tersebut. Senyum di bibirnya yang manis dan nampak sangat tulus. Sikap baiknya yang benar-benar tak mampu ditebak. Tak dipungkiri dirinyapun menyayangi Donghae sejauh ini.

Donghae, adalah sosok yang mampu merebut perhatian semua orang. Itu wajar. Lihat saja semua _hyung _mereka yang akan selalu berada di sisinya, melindunginya. Termasuk dirinya, bahkan sang _maknae _yang selalu menemani dirinya.

Sosok Donghae di mata Siwon, terlalu sederhana. Dari semua gaya hidupnya, termasuk pola pikirnya. Ia seolah tak pernah kesepian meski sosok Kibum, kadang selalu membuatnya murung. Kibum! Siwon menjadi ingat..

"Hae," sapanya lagi, membuat Donghae menoleh kembali padanya. "Apa, kau benar-benar tak bisa meninggalkan Kibum?"

"Huh?"

"Aku akan menyerah untuk hatiku Hae. Tak mungkinkah kau untuk membahagiakan Kyuhyun untukku?"

Donghae mematung. Apa maksud Siwon kini? Donghae masih meraba-raba hal tersebut. Ia tatap Siwon lama. "Apa maksudmu? Membahagiakan Kyuhyun seperti apa yang kau maksud?"

"Sambutlah cintanya.."

"Siwonie.."

"Balaslah cintanya Lee Donghae! Meskipun Kibum masih ada di antara kalian. Meskipun.."

**BRAK!**

Pintu terbuka dengan keras tanpa membiarkan Siwon menyelesaikan ucapannya. Keduanya terpaku pada sosok Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tatapan tajamnya, mengarah lurus pada Siwon. "Apa yang kau katakan, _hyung_?" tanyanya terdengar bergetar.

"Kyuhyunie," imbuh Donghae, terlihat gusar.

Kyuhyun menarik dalam nafasnya. Rautnya begitu menahan kekecewaan yang dalam. Keningnya mengerut dengan mata memerah. "Aku tak ingin kau mengatakan apapun tentangku, seolah kau mengetahui apa yang kurasakan, apa yang kuinginkan! Aku tak butuh bantuanmu!"

"Cho Kyuhyun!" pekik Donghae, memperingati Kyuhyun agar merendahkan nada bicaranya.

Sedang Siwon yang sempat terdiam, mulai angkat bicara. "Aku hanya ingin mencoba memahamimu, Kyuhyunie," terangnya perlahan. "Kau tahu aku begitu memperhatikanmu selama ini. Kau tahu perasaanku padamu jadi," ucap Siwon terputus. Sejauh apa yang dikatakannya saat ini, itu adalah hantaman bagi dirinya sendiri sebenarnya. Bahkan pedih dirasanya saat ia menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Jadi wajar, jika aku menginginkanmu bahagia, menggapai apa yang kau ingin, itu akan membuatku turut bahagia.." ungkap Siwon, penuh akan nada getir.

Sempat Kyuhyun terkesiap dengan kata-kata Siwon yang begitu tulus, namun bersamaan dengan rasa bingung yang melandanya. Ia bahkan terlihat menjambak kesal rambutnya. "Tapi kau membuatku menyedihkan di depan Donghae _hyung_!" isaknya tertahan.

Donghae terenyuh mendengarnya. Ia sadar, permasalan tersebut, berawal dari dirinya. Lalu harus apa yang diperbuatnya kini? Ia hanya mematung dalam resah, melihat setiap perang kata yang terjadi.

"Bukan begitu maksudku _hyung_.."

"Aku tak ingin dikasihani!" potong Kyuhyun, mulai tak sabar. "Aku tak ingin kau ikut campur lagi soal perasaanku Choi Siwon!"

"Hentikan!" teriak Donghae pada akhirnya. "Kyu, tidakkah kau menyadari betapa Siwon menyayangimu, huh? Mengapa kau berkata kasar padanya? Ia ingin yang terbaik untukmu."

Kyuhyun menjadi tertawa pedih. "Ya. Dia ingin yang terbaik untukku, dan memintamu untuk berada di sisiku, kau mau?" tantang Kyuhyun. "Kau mau mengabulkan keinginannya itu, huh?"

Donghae terpaku dibuatnya. Ia tak lagi dapat membalas..

"Selama ini, kau hanya memberiku harapan kosong!" bentak Kyuhyun akhirnya, mengambil Donghae sebagai sasarannya. "Sudah kukatakan bukan, aku akan menunggumu? Aku tak peduli pada yang lainnya, aku tak akan pernah peduli!"

"Kyuhyun.."

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Bagaimana agar semua menjadi lebih baik, katakan!"

Hening kemudian, disusul derap langkah mendekat. Setelahnya, ada beberapa pasang mata baru yang mengendap, menangkap ketiganya di balik ruang tidur Donghae. Ketiganya yang masih diliputi suasana yang tegang disana.

Tak ada yang bertanya meski mereka ingin. Mengenai ribut yang begitu mengganggu namun tak ada yang berani untuk bertanya.

Donghae sendiri melihat Eunhyuk bersama yang lainnya di ambang pintu. Ia menjadi lebih gusar. Ia merasa tak enak, bila harus mempertontonkan pertengkaran mereka. Inginnya semua berakhir dengan sebuah kejelasan namun tak sempat. Semua menjadi terasa tegang, saat tak sengaja, terasa samar, Donghae melihat sosok Kibum yang menghilang cepat dari luar sana.

Ternyata Kibum masih ada, dan belum pergi kemana-mana, mungkin..

"Kibumie.."

Donghae mulai bergetar. Ia menerobos Kyuhyun, dan juga sosok Eunhyuk di ambang pintu untuk membuktikan bahwa baru saja ia melihat Kibum. Pintupun terdengar ditutup agak keras, menandakan seseorang baru saja keluar dari sana. Donghae menyadarinya dengan pasti saat itu juga. Kibum baru saja pergi.

"Kibumie!"

**...**

Semua menunggu. Tak ada yang berani untuk mengetahui dengan cepat. Hanya menunggu. Kyuhyun yang masih diam, terduduk dengan punggung yang bersandar pada dinding di samping pintu menuju kamar Donghae. Siwon yang setengah terduduk di atas sofa, jauh dari pandangan Kyuhyun. Rautnya begitu kalut. Sedih dan terluka. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang mana, tak ada satupun yang mampu menebaknya.

Yang lainnyapun ada. Mereka baru saja bertanya-tanya mengenai apa yang terjadi meski tak mendapat jawaban sedikitpun. Ribut tadi jelas tedengar. Dan bukan rahasia mengenai perasaan ketiganya, yang beberapa waktu lalu itu terungkap dengan jelas dari mulut mereka sendiri.

Masalahnya adalah Donghae yang tengah menyusul Kibum tadi. Ia belum kembali meski sudah melewati puluhan menit.

"Apa sebaiknya kita menyusulnya?" tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan, dengan segurat hawatir di wajahnya. Semua tahu, keadaan sedang sangat tidak baik.

Namun Eunhyuk sepertinya memiliki pendapat lain. "Akan lebih buruk jika ada yang menyela, siapapun itu. Sebaiknya kita biarkan mereka menyelesaikan urusan mereka. Aku tahu Donghae cukup memiliki alasan untuk ini semua. Hatinya, kita tahu hatinya bukan?" terang Eunhyuk, sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Siwon dan Kyuhyun, entah bermaksud apa.

Semua kembali diam, larut dalam keheningan..

Hingga kembali menjelang beberapa menit, terdengar pintu mulai terbuka. Itu Donghae. Benar. Akhirnya Donghae kembali dengan wajah tertekuk dan langkahnya yang gontai. Tak sedikitpun ia lirikkan matanya, pada orang-orang yang tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya, tengah menunggunya. Begitupun Siwon, begitupun Kyuhyun, ia lewatkan begitu saja. Seperti hidup hanya tinggal seorang diri, bahkan ia menulikan telinganya, dari suara-suara yang membisikkan namanya.

Ia memasuki kamarnya. helaan nafas beratpun mengiringi. Tak ada satupu yang tahu, kecewa yang begitu menguasai jiwanya. Entah mengapa, dan entah apa, hanya ia yang tahu. Ia terlihat lelah, maka segera menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sangat pelan namun, tak lupa ia kunci pintu tersebut dari dalam.

Semua hanya diam, terpaku pada pintu yang sudah terkunci itu. Tak ada kata, hanya senyap, hingga akhirnya, suara isakan terdengar dari dalam sana. Membuat seorang Ryeowook kembali diserang cemasnya, lantas mencoba bangkit namun, Sungmin menahannya dan mengangguk padanya.

"Biarkan dia menangis terlebih dahulu.."

Begitupun Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang memilih diam saja, dan menikmati lantunan isakan tangis di dalam sana. Mereka mungkin menyesal. Mungkin bahagia? Yang pasti mereka memikirkan banyak kemungkinan atas tangisan Donghae tersebut.

Ada apa di antara hubungan Kim Kibum dan Lee Donghae kini?

**...**

"_Bukan aku tak tahu mengenai hal ini tapi.."_

"_Kibumie.."_

"_Dengarkan aku bicara! Dengarkan aku bicara hyung. Kurasa, aku patut mempertanyakannya sekarang. Selama ini aku mencoba mengerti mengenai posisi Kyuhyun di hatimu. Tapi, berikan aku kesempatan untuk bertanya, seperti apa hatimu? Padaku? Pada Kyuhyun?"_

Donghae semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lutut yang ditekuknya. Ia semakin mempererat lingkaran tangannya pada lututnya. Ia terisak pedih disana, menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan menangis, menumpahkan kecewanya pada Kyuhyun? Pada Kibum?

**...**

Hanya berselang beberapa jam saja..

Pintu yang terkunci itu akhirnya dapat terbuka kembali. Tentunya setelah Donghae selesai dengan tangisnya, membersihkan dirinya, mencoba menyegarkan tubuhnya meski, jejak tangis yang nampak pada kedua matanya tak mampu menghilang dengan cepat.

Kyuhyun mengetahui hal itu. Nyatanya, hanya dirinya satu-satunya yang bertahan untuk menunggui Donghae.

"_Hyung_.."

Ia mencoba untuk menyapa Donghae yang tengah terduduk di sisi ranjangnya, tengah memegang ponselnya namun, sedikitpun tak ada aktifitas disana. Donghae tak menjawab, namun tak bergeming kala Kyuhyun terduduk di sampingnya.

"_Hyung_, maafkan aku, atas semuanya.." sesal Kyuhyun.

Donghae diam pada awalnya. Ia mendengar betapa tulus ungkapan maaf tersebut, terucap pelan dari mulut Kyuhyun. Perlahan ia mencoba untuk menatap Kyuhyun di sampingnya. "Aku hanya kecewa Kyu.." lirihnya.

Kyuhyun biarkan Donghae mengambil banyak waktunya untuk berfikir, mengutarakan sekian banyak alasan mungkin..

"Aku menyayangimu, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau meragukannya? Harapan kosong macam apa? Hanya itukah yang dapat kau lihat dariku, huh?"

"_Hyung_.."

"Setiap waktu aku menghawatirkanmu. Aku benar-benar tulus dengan perasaanku meski, aku tak mungkin memberikan perasaan lebih padamu, Kyuhyunie. Kau, adikku.."

Beginilah pada akhirnya. Kyuhyun menunduk kecewa meski, ia tertawa sakit saat mendengarnya. Sesungguhnya ia tahu persis bahwa selama ini memang begitu adanya. Dengan tangis yang dibendungnya, ia mencoba menatap wajah Donghae. "Aku tahu, aku mengerti _hyung_.." tuturnya mengakui.

Donghaepun tersenyum lemah. Ia usap helaian rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Ia usap pula punggung Kyuhyun. "Maafkan aku, Kyuhyunie," bisiknya. "Perasaan ini, akan seperti ini selamanya. Sungguh maafkan aku.."

"Tidak!" bantah Kyuhyun. "Aku yang terlalu memaksakan dan menutup mataku mengenai hatimu. Aku membuatmu sulit selama ini _hyung_, aku.."

**Tes. Tes.**

Tak terbendung. Air matapun jatuh dari kedua mata Kyuhyun. Ia tak mampu lagi menahan asanya, terlebih disaat Donghae memeluknya kemudian. Pelukan hangat seorang Donghae yang selalu diinginkannya dan selalu didapatnya. Semoga saja, dengan seperti ini ia tak akan kehilangan Donghae di sisinya. Dan sepertinya, semua tetap kembali pada awalnya.

Tak ia lupakan Siwon. Siwon yang lalu ditemuinya di kemudian waktu. Berbincang mengenai perasaan satu sama lain dimana Kyuhyun pikir, sama saja alurnya seperti dirinya dan Donghae. Harupun ia rasakan saat akhirnya Siwon berkata;

"Kau bisa melakukannya. Kau bisa melepas Donghae meski kau tak bisa membuang cintamu padanya, Kyu. Kurasa akupun harus belajar untuk bisa melakukannya.."

"Siwon _hyung_.."

"Aku melepasmu, Kyu. Tapi.."

"_Hyung_.."

Siwon tersenyum lembut, mencoba menegarkan dirinya. "Tapi biarkan aku tetap mencintaimu.." ungkapnya tulus tanpa mampu diragukan.

Kyuhyunpun mengangguk dan kembali menangis. Ia rasa, ia mampu memahami apa yang dirasakan Siwon saat ini. Iapun merasakannya meski tetap, tak mampu ia membenahi hati Siwon sedang hatinya sendiripun hancur. Membuat keadaan tetap sama pula. Biarkan tetap rumit..

**...**

Hari-hari berikutnya, Donghae sudah lebih tenang. Menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasanya meski hatinya masih belum membaik semenjak Kibum memutuskan untuk tak menghubunginya, sedang Kim Kibum yang menyebalkan itu, hanya ingin Donghae menghubunginya lebih awal dengan satu jawaban yang dinantinya.

Baiklah! Donghae tahu harus seperti apa. Maka, di tengah kesibukannya, ia mencoba memisahkan diri dari kerumunan orang hanya untuk menghubungi Kibum.

Awalnya, hanya sebuah rasa canggung saat keduanya tersambung. Saling diam dan sesekali berdehem pelan, atau terbatuk? Membiarkan waktu menelan mereka, membiarkan mereka hanya mendengar hembusan nafas satu sama lain. Hingga..

"Kau benar-benar tak menghubungiku!" Donghae memulai dengan rutukan pelan dari bibirnya.

Tak ada jawaban dari seberang sana. "Kibumie, aku tahu kau masih marah.."

"..."

"Bagaimana aku mengatakannya jika kau tak ingin mendengar?"

Suara mulai terdengar pada akhirnya dari mulut Kibum. "Katakan!" desaknya.

"Hatiku?" jawab Donghae mengambil jeda. "Tetap sama Kibumie. Aku menyayanginya dan aku menyayangi juga mencintaimu!"

Singkat dan padat adalah jawaban Donghae, namun mewakili segala isi hatinya. Bagaimana ia menyayangi seorang Kyuhyun namun, iapun menyayangi Kibum, terlebih ia mencintai Kibum.

Donghae tak tahu bagaimana reaksi Kibum di ujung sana namun, sedikit banyak ia bisa benafas lega. Iapun mendnegar Kibum yang berkata, "Buktikan _hyung_.."

"Bagaimana aku membuktikannya, Kibumie?"

Ada sedikit jeda hingga Kibum berkata, "datanglah ke apartement malam ini. Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari bibirmu, aku ingin melihat kesungguhan dari matamu dan di tiap ucapanmu itu.."

"Kibumie.."

"Aku ingin bibirmu! Aku ingin merasakan kulitmu! Aku ingin melihat wajahmu semalam penuh, aku merindukanmu!"

"Eh?"

Donghae terbengong mendengar cerocosan Kibum, bahkan Kibum menutup sambungan telpon dengan tiba-tiba setelah ungkapan panjangnya membuat Donghae merutuk, "sial!" sambil mengulum senyumnya. Ia berfikir, "semudah itukah membuju Kibum?" meski, setelahnya ia menelan gugup ludahnya. Ia terlihat tak yakin dengan pertemuan nanti malam..

**END**


End file.
